The invention relates to means for stripping sludge and mud from a pipe string being raised from a well bore and more particularly to strippers of the Pipe Guide Stripper Rubber type like the Shaffer device. Such strippers are conventionally molded of resilient material such as rubber or its synthetices and are mounted within a compression shell rising from the well platform. Part of the stripper assembly is a steel mounting plate which heretofore has been fixed to the stripper unit by having the latter molded upon it to form an integral unit. Therefore, when the molded stripper unit has deteriorated beyond further efficient use it has been burned or ground off the mounting plate to recover the plate for further use. Either process of separation has been objectionable because of the energy wasted in the process and because of harmful gases and undesirable particulate discharged into the atmosphere. While the salvage value of the mounting plate is high, the difficulties of removing the the molded unit from the plate have often resulted in wasteful discarding of the plates. The present invention provides a Pipe Guide Stripper Rubber Stripper wherein the molded stripper unit may easily be detached from the plate because it is secured by separable fasteners and a new molded unit secured to the plate in a short operation without burning or abrading the old resilient unit.